


One night

by Zon_Chan



Series: Starker Drabbles [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Rhodey takes Tony to a strip club where Tony meets Peter.





	One night

"Rhodey can we leave now?" Tony asked his best friend.

Rhodey looked shocked at Tony's question. "Dude you haven't even been here for five minutes! Relax a little." Rhodey pushed Tony to an open table.

Tony sighed but sat down anyways. He didn't really want to he here. Tony didn't see the joy of gay bars. And if Pepper found about him being here. Well then Tony would be in shit.

"Just wait, there's this dancer who really steals the show." Rhodey told Tony.

"I can't believe you just said 'steal the show.'" Tony laughed.

Rhodey rolled his eyes and  shoved a drink at Tony. "Just watch."

Tony compiled and kept quiet while watching the dancers dance. Tony was bored, until a male in frills came out. Tony leaned forwards and watched him dance in awe.

The male dancer was in his late teens early twenties. Or he just used really good moisturizer. And when he grinded against the pole, Tony did not blush.

Rhodey watched Tony carefully and laughed when his friend looked shock at the way the younger man was dancing. As soon as the dance ended Tony looked at Rhodey with wide eyes.

"You can go to the bar and ask for a private dance with him." Rhodey pointed out.

Tony almost fell out of the chair to run up to the bar tender. He quickly came back, when he realized he forgot something. "What's his name?"

"Peter someone wants you. He's paying a hundred." MJ knocked on the dancers dressing room door.

Peter gasped at the amount, "Are you sure?" Peter's voice squeaked.

MJ shrugged, "Looks rich." She said leaving.

Peter looked in the mirror to see if his makeup was still on before leaving the room to go see his rich new client.

It was Tony Stark.

"Hello Mr. Stark." Peter greeted the older man, while trying to stay calm. His idle was standing in front of him!

Stark looked confused for a second before smiling. "Hey darling." The man flirted right off the bat.

Peter blushed but  circled his arms around Tony's neck. "So, you booked me for the hour. What do you want to do?"

Tony ran his hands up and down Peter's arms and smirked. "Oh the things I would do to you hunny."

Peter's body felt hot and the younger man's pulse had picked up. "I can take it." Peter whispered, leaning towards Stark's face. 

Tony's eyes lit up and pulled Peter in so their lips were barely touching. "I sure hope so darling." 

In the morning when Peter woke his body was tired and sore. Tony was gone but in his place was a note.

_Had a great time. Call me sometime. I owe you dinner. XXX-XXX-XXXX -T.S_


End file.
